


Straight To Video

by SocialDegenerate



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: Yuuri gets sent a suspicious link.
  lol i thought you might like it, came the quick reply, Phichit obviously using his short trip back home to mess around on the internet all day instead of training. it got leaked earlier today but he doesn’t care. the guy retweeted the link to it lololol probably uploaded it himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh I guess I'm back with more Victor headcanon bullshit. The response to Learn To Love Yourself was far beyond my expectations, so thank you so much, everyone!

The noise that Yuuri made as he slammed his laptop shut would have been mortifying, had anyone else been around to hear it. He _really_ should have known better than to open a dodgy-sounding link without asking for more information, but he didn’t expect that Phichit would have sent him something like _that_.

Gingerly opening the laptop again, Yuuri only looked at the screen for as long as it took to close the webpage, unwilling to let the preview image burn itself into his brain. Pulling up his chat window with Phichit, vaguely wondering what the time even was in Thailand, Yuuri sent back a message that simply read, _WHAT?????!?!?!_

 _lol i thought you might like it_ , came the quick reply, Phichit obviously using his short trip back home to mess around on the internet all day instead of training. _it got leaked earlier today but he doesn’t care. the guy retweeted the link to it lololol probably uploaded it himself._

Yuuri felt his cheeks flame up in second-hand embarrassment. How could _anyone_ , even someone as confident and beautiful as Victor Nikiforov, be so casual about having their sex tape go up on the internet for everyone to see? Yuuri was pretty sure that he would _die_ if the same thing happened to him; as if Victor would be so casual about it.

He should probably have been embarrassed about the fact that Victor’s Twitter account was the first thing to autocomplete the moment he typed a ‘t’ into the URL bar, but Yuuri had other things to focus on.

...Like the fact that Victor apparently _really didn’t care_ that the whole world had watched his sex tape.

His latest posts were all him critiquing his technique and pointing out the parts that he liked, and Yuuri struggled to swallow around his suddenly dry mouth and throat. He’d imagined it _so many times_ , and it was _right there_ for him to watch, and he...he couldn’t.

He _couldn’t_.

...Could he?

His cursor hovered over the link that Victor had indeed retweeted, but Yuuri just didn’t have it in him to open it again. What if it didn’t live up to the years of fantasies that Yuuri had built up for himself? What if Victor was into something really weird?

Resolutely shaking his head, Yuuri closed his laptop again, instead picking up the book that had been sitting on his nightstand for weeks now. He tried his best to concentrate, he _really did_ , but the words all seemed to blur together and Yuuri shoved his glasses up in frustration, rubbing at his eyes.

The low-level arousal that had started bubbling the moment he’d realised what Phichit had sent him hadn’t gone away, and if anything it was just getting stronger. It wasn’t weird to watch it when Victor himself had posted the link, right?

Shooting a guilty look at his closed bedroom door, Yuuri bit his lip and put his book aside again, slowly reaching for his laptop. He wasn’t going to be able to focus until he saw a bit, just a _little bit_ , and then his curiosity would be satisfied and he could feel free to never think about it again.

The link was still right there in the centre of the screen, and after clicking it Yuuri barely managed to scrabble for his headphones as it loaded. Focused more on getting the jack connected, by the time Yuuri shoved the buds into his ears a teasing moan was already filtering through them, and his sudden jolt of pure arousal made him jerk forward.

That voice was unmistakable to anyone who had watched as many of Victor’s interviews as Yuuri had, even if Yuuri had never heard it quite like that. Switching to the new tab, Yuuri could only stare as someone who was _very obviously_ Victor Nikiforov lounged back on a nondescript bed, dull lighting still clearly showing off the fact that he was _very hard_ in the tight black briefs that served as his only clothing.

The camera work was shaky and amateur, but Yuuri didn’t notice that as Victor moaned again, running a hand down his chest and pulling on one of his nipples. He said something in Russian but the person behind the camera didn’t answer, giving Yuuri no indication whether they were male or female.

Not that it mattered, and Yuuri only felt a little selfish as he realised that it was probably better for himself if he could imagine that Victor’s partner was a man. Every time Victor’s eyes looked directly into the camera, he could pretend that it was him and _only_ him that Victor was looking at, and that thought had his cock going from vaguely interested to ready for action in an uncomfortably short time.

Victor said something else in Russian that Yuuri couldn’t understand at all, but the intent in those heated eyes was clear, and Yuuri groaned aloud when Victor ran both his hands down his toned stomach, teasing his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear. The camera shook a little harder, and it would have been distracting had Yuuri’s attention not been solely focused on the root of Victor’s cock, just barely exposed as he _slowly_ pulled his briefs down.

On screen, Victor grinned, and Yuuri was shoving open his own pants before he really noticed what he was doing. All thoughts of only watching a little bit were gone, replaced instead by _need_ , and Yuuri barely muffled another moan as he wrapped a hand around his aching cock. Their apartment was far too small for any sort of privacy, and Yuuri silently thanked the universe for Phichit having gone back home for a few days; he _really_ didn’t need an audience to his weakness.

Victor was obviously teasing whoever was behind the camera, pulling down the front of his underwear before letting it snap back into place and laughing. It felt playful and intimate, and Yuuri swallowed hard; in all of his fantasies, Victor had been this godlike figure, someone who had deigned to lower himself to Yuuri’s level.

He hadn’t been this _human_ , and Yuuri’s hips bucked up into his hand, nearly knocking his laptop from where it was balanced on his knees. Hastily sitting up, letting his laptop sit on the bed between his spread legs, Yuuri started to stroke himself in earnest as Victor finally freed his cock and balls from his underwear.

He was waxed _completely_ hairless, taking it a step further than a lot of the skaters Yuuri knew, and Yuuri’s breath came hard and heavy as Victor cupped his balls in one hand and lightly stroked his hard, flushed dick with the other.

Piercing eyes were still directed straight down the lens of the camera, making Yuuri unconsciously time his strokes to Victor’s own, and he could already tell that he wasn’t going to last long. Even the illusion that he was the object of Victor’s attention was too much for Yuuri, and his mouth dropped open to fill the room with heavy pants as pleasure ran through his entire body.

His fuzzy eyes could barely even see the screen anymore, but the sounds of Victor’s moans were more than enough, Yuuri’s imagination filling in the rest based on what he’d already seen.

He would be kneeling at the foot of the bed, Victor splayed out temptingly in front of him: hard and willing, but wanting to tease Yuuri until he physically couldn’t take it any longer. He could look but not touch, take his fill of Victor laid out just for him, putting on a show that was simply for Yuuri’s own pleasure.

Victor would groan and writhe and wrap his lips around dirty talk in his native tongue, the muscles in his perfect body flexing under smooth skin and glistening with sweat. Yuuri would be caught completely under his spell, unable to look away for even a second, entranced by every minute twitch of Victor’s form.

And then Victor would come for him, slurring out pleasured words in Russian as his hips pumped, come spilling over his hand and his stomach, tangible proof of how hot Yuuri could make him…

Blinking rapidly, Yuuri’s stomach clenched pleasantly as he forced himself to focus on the laptop again, the on-screen Victor grinding his hips against the bed and still looking straight at the camera with hooded eyes. Shoving the knuckle of his index finger into his mouth and biting down, Yuuri shuddered as he jerked himself faster, feeling like the breath got punched out of him when Victor winked at the camera and seductively licked his lips.

The final straw came when Victor laughed, low and deep but carefree and genuine all the same, and Yuuri thought he might have broken the skin of his finger as he bit down around a high-pitched whine and came, hunching forward and just barely catching his come in his hand before it could splatter across the screen of his laptop.

If there was any guilt about coming to the sight of his idol’s sex tape, Yuuri couldn’t feel it under the dumb, overwhelmed haze that had settled through him, and he barely had the presence of mind to slap his laptop shut and push it away with his clean hand. He didn’t think that any other porn film could ever compare to _that_ , and he wanted to enjoy what was almost certainly the peak of his solo sexual life.

Victor Nikiforov was a _god_ , and Yuuri didn’t know how he would react the next time he happened to come across the man in the flesh.

* * *

“Yuu~ri,” Victor cooed, and Yuuri lazily tipped his head to the side, raising an eyebrow in question as Victor propped himself up on his elbow beside him. He was laying in the wet spot and they’d have to do something about that, but it could definitely wait; with the way that Victor’s hand was teasingly running across his chest and stomach, Yuuri didn’t think it was going to be worth changing the sheets _just_ yet.

“I was wondering,” Victor said, lightly scratching his nails across Yuuri’s abdominal muscles, “How you feel about being filmed?”

An old memory flashed through Yuuri’s mind, scenes of a lonely night in a shitty, cramped Detroit apartment replaying themselves with a clarity that hadn’t happened since he’d been given the real thing. Clearing his throat, Yuuri looked to the side before steeling himself, meeting Victor’s expectant gaze.

“Didn’t you learn your lesson about that already?”

Victor frowned in confusion before realisation slowly dawned, a wide grin spreading over his face as he sat up, jolting the mattress around. “I _knew_ it!”

“Knew what?” Yuuri asked, although he had a sinking feeling that he already knew the answer.

“I _knew_ you watched that video,” Victor grinned, excitedly patting at Yuuri’s chest. “Didn’t I look good? My body was so _tight_ back then, not that it’s bad now of course, but it’s all downhill after twenty-two, really. What was your favourite part? Was it all of it? Should we watch it now?”

Yuuri blinked, still not quite used to the energy that Victor seemed to get after an intense orgasm. “Don’t...don’t you feel bad that someone posted that?”

“...I posted it,” Victor said, sounding like it was obvious. “He threatened to release it so I cut him out and only left in the good bits.”

“You…” Yuuri started before giving up, shaking his head and laughing helplessly. “You’re ridiculous.”

“But you love me,” Victor said smugly, leaning down to kiss Yuuri’s neck. Winding his hand into Victor’s hair, Yuuri tilted his head to give Victor more room, running his fingers through soft, silver strands.

“I do,” was the only thing he could say, wet spot and upcoming early morning forgotten. “I really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr for more nonsense](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Straight To Video](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265670) by [read by lunchee (lunchee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee)




End file.
